Episode 16
This is the fourth episode of the season two of Chess Legends. In this episode that Arances Legends encounters Bago Legends during his birthday and won his first victory however. Revealed to be the past battle on the series the timeline before Mante Legends fights Arances Legends when the ship falling in front of them to die by rigorous massacre. 'Events' *The first appearance of Bago Legends *Inmate Smirk reaches Level 2 *Bago Legends revealed to be the specter and his life stakes on the loses of three. *Mante Legends defeats Bago Legends and Bago Legends loses his one life on him and retreats. *There is flashblack between Arances Legends and Bago Legends but the flashback never played only the video. *Blueprints is now aboard and leaving Steve Legends and Nortis Legends on the sea. *This episode was used by Episode 22 as background. 'Prologue' There is the specter in the ship that haunt the mystery. Steve Legends search in the hall, Nortis Legends is outside the ship, Mante Legends search in the prison ship and found the specter there, many killed peoples. Adjaua Legends opens the hull that shortcuts to prison chamber. Steve Legends and Nortis Legends were in outside while Arances Legends is going to activate the blueprints. 'Opening Game' Specter is very special one, he controls the pieces separate from Arances Legends and him that this battle leads in turmoil. Mante Legends making his first move, and Bago Legends boost the opening is rather useless. Mante Legends lost his patience to defeat Bago Legends. He still insulting him in such a particular manner of behavior. Mante Legends is talking about Yewas Legends. 'Middle Game' Bago Legends said about him is Yewas Legends was killed by the fire on last day of 1999, Mante Legends says it does not the deserved answer and the question is why Yewas Legends is indestructible. Bago Legends cannot understand it, also he can't answer about it due to Mante Legends wrong grammar and Mante Legends is now mad. 'End Game' The fight continues and no really issues what happen about Yewas Legends. Arances Legends doubt Bago Legends in his movements and attitude, he run to the machine to ride the ship. Bago Legends is using the power but Mante Legends stops it. However Bago Legends stops the fight but there is some holes on it. Mante Legends cannot accept Bago Legends surrender. So Bago Legends decide to finish him off all of his might but Mante Legends cannot see his might and activates the power of the evolve skill and destroys opponent's king. 'Epilogue' Bago Legends is disappeared in the battle, the ship is now activate and ready to fight but Nortis Legends and Steve Legends found lost and promise to they return also Adjaua Legends cannot afford by themselve so he shoots them missed using rope arrow two times to make them climb to the rope. Especially a rope arrow can pushing or pulling himself what they want. Mante Legends find and save Fatima Legends from the hands of Yewas Legends and the fight ends here but the adventure is continue while there is the report from Masangay about the blueprints is now alive and command them to stop it to their land. Category:Episode Category:Balhikor Arc Category:Past battles